Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (comic)
Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest is a 47-page comics adaptation of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, published in the 2006 Summer special of Disney magazine. It uses a stylized, cartoon-like art style. Notable differences between film and comic *The comic begins with Jack Sparrow's escape from the Turkish prison, before following Cutler Beckett's arrival at Port Royal and Jack's encounter with Bootstrap Bill Turner—the latter taking place not below decks onboard the Black Pearl, but in Jack's cabin. The DVD commentary indicates this was the timeline used in early versions of the script. *The scene with Elizabeth Swann aboard the Edinburgh Trader takes place before Will Turner is captured on Pelegosto Island. *The subplot involving Pintel and Ragetti is omitted, though the characters appear briefly on Isla Cruces and just pulling ashore of the Pelegostos. *The woman who slaps Will in Tortuga is redheaded though Giselle is blond. *The escape from Pelegosto is cut short, with the bone cages and Jack's escape omitted. *The details of the Liar's dice game are omitted, with only the setup and result depicted. *Much of the Battle of the Isla Cruces is not shown. Additionally, James Norrington kneels before Davy Jones' crew and pleads for his life, as opposed to running away after throwing the Dead Man's Chest to Hadras and hands the Dead Man's Chest to Maccus. He is then left alone and emits a sinister laugh. *Jack Sparrow attempts to invoke the right of parley with Davy Jones after leaving Isla Cruces, though it is ignored. *The comic depicts Jack's compass pointing back to the Black Pearl when he attempts to escape during the Kraken attack, while in the film its direction is left unseen. The text also notes Jack realizes his heading is "side-by-side with his mates…and Elizabeth", seemingly confirming the ambigious nature of the love triangle between the three main characters. *The penultimate page sees Norrington delivering Jones' heart to Cutler Beckett, who declares, "The world has changed, thanks to you, Admiral Norrington", indicating Norrington's rank as of the beginning of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. *Hector Barbossa is mentioned, though not shown, in the final scene. Elizabeth also says she would "go straight to Davy Jones' Locker myself, if that's what it took", to which Tia Dalma replies, "Very well". This is in contrast to the film, in which Dalma only mentions a journey to "World's End". *Some of the film's more adult elements have beem omitted, for example: Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann's suggestive conversation in the cell block; Elizabeth's fellow prisoners calling to her in the same manner prisoners called to the Prison Dog in the first film; Captain Hawkins' death; Bellamy's comments that the stowaway aboard the Edinburgh Trader is a virgin and is probably naked; Will's whipping aboard the Flying Dutchman is not shown; Elizabeth and Will's kiss on Isla Cruces is omitted, though the one between Elizabeth and Jack remains. See also *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Category:Real-world comics